The present invention relates to computers, computer peripherals, computer related devices, and other devices that may benefit from a quick and efficient method and/or system for connection to other like or different devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flash memory storage device that uses a universal computer cable having quick connectors and interchangeable ends for connecting the storage device to a plurality of computers, computer peripherals, computer related devices and other devices.
The fields of computers, computer peripherals, and computer related devices are rapidly expanding. All of these devices must be easily connected to one another to communicate in order to transfer data. This has caused a problem in the art due to the large number of conventional connector types and cable lengths, which are currently used. Many of these devices currently use universal serial bus (USB) or Firewire® computer architecture.
The USB architecture uses a four wire cable, or whatever the current USB specification calls for, usually in six, ten, or fifteen foot lengths, having seven different configurations possible on one end of the cable, and three different configurations possible on the other end of the cable, making possible many different configurations in each of the popular lengths of cable.
Five basic types of plugs (male) or receptacles (female) are used on the ends of the USB cables to form these configurations. These are a USB A Male, USB B Male, MiniUSB A Male and MiniUSB B Male plugs, as well as a USB A Female receptacle. Any one of these plugs or receptacles may be found on either end of a USB cable. The only limitation on the possible combinations is that an A Male USB plug is not used with a MiniUSB A Male plug, and a MiniUSB B Male plug is not used with a USB B Male plug. In addition to these five basic types of plugs, there are many other types in use due to manufacturers using their own special connectors. This makes the number of possible plugs almost uncountable; it also results in consumers having to haul around different cables for each different device.
Firewire® computer architecture uses a four or six wire cable, or whatever the current Firewire® specification calls for, usually in the same lengths as a USB cable, and having a six pin Firewire® computer connector on one or both ends of a Firewire® cable, or a four pin audio-visual connector, which also may be on one, or both, ends of a Firewire® cable, thus providing additional cable configurations.
The large number of cable configurations causes problems in the art for the computer and/or peripheral, or device manufacturer, the wholesaler, the retailer, and the user, all of whom are put to the expense of manufacturing and/or stocking and/or selling and/or buying and/or using a bewildering array of cables to connect computers and/or computer peripherals to other computers and/or computer peripherals or devices. Thus, those skilled in the art have begun to search for an easier and less costly way to accomplish these connections.
Flash memory is well known and is utilized in various portable storage devices for transferring and storing computer files and programs. Flash memory devices can operate via USB or Firewire®, but USB is the most common today. A typical flash memory device has a housing including an integral connector for connecting to a USB port on a computer. When plugged into a USB port, the computer's operating system recognizes the flash memory device as a removable drive and allows data to be retrieved from and written to the flash memory drive.
USB is a connectivity system based on having a host connected to at least one slave device. The USB host dictates the use of the USB bus and no slave device can use the bus without being connected to a host device. Therefore, connecting two USB slave devices will not allow transfer of data as there is no host device. Most flash memory devices on the market are capable of operating only as a slave device, requiring connection to a host device such as a personal computer to be used. This prevents these memory devices from being used alone with other devices such as digital cameras that are typically slave-only devices.
It is desirable to provide a flash memory drive that can accommodate a variety of interface connections and/or configurations to enable transfer of files from the flash memory drive to a variety of external devices. It is also desirable to provide a flash memory drive that can selectively operate as a host device or a slave device.